Is Fourth Time The Charm?
by SOGH1963
Summary: Brenda hasn't had much luck with marriage, but will the fourth time be the charm? I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Is Fourth Time The Charm?**_

**Summary: **Brenda has finally found a guy who, she thinks, can handle her baggage from her past. Brenda finally thinks that she could make it down the aisle and have a happy ending. Will Brenda make it down the aisle a fourth time?

_**Chapter 1: The Proposal**_

Brenda Barrett was sitting in her hotel room. Suzanne didn't want Brenda leaving because she was constantly in danger. Danger has the tendency to follow Brenda everywhere she goes. She was so lonely and so bored, but it was all about to change. There was a knock at the door and Brenda went to go answer it. There in the doorway was her boyfriend, Murphy Sinclair. She was so thrilled that she finally had some company. She invited him in and he asked her if she wanted to come to Russia for the filming of his new movie. She told him that Suzanne wanted her to stay put and Suzanne would not approve of her going to Russia especially after the Russians almost attacked her. Murphy looked so disappointed but he understood that Brenda had to watch her safety.

Murphy poured some wine for Brenda and himself. Brenda looked at Murphy and said "I propose a toast to Murphy Sinclair for landing he ultimate acting role. Cheers." They clinked their glasses. Brenda had noticed that something was on Murphy's mind so she told him to sit down and tell her what was on his mind. He was uneasy about telling her what was on his mind because he didn't know how she would react. He looked into her eyes and he was instantly mesmerized that he just came out with it. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Murphy hoped Brenda would say yes, but she just sat there saying nothing.

Brenda couldn't say anything because she was thinking about the time Sonny proposed to her, but Murphy didn't know that so he interrupted her fantasy. She still didn't say anything. Murphy asked her again. "Will you marry me?" She didn't know what to say. She liked him a lot, but after being left at the altar 3 times. She was so confused. She looked at him and said "I love you, but I need more time." Murphy looked at her and said "If you love me then why do you need more time?" Brenda explained to him that marriage wasn't her strong suit and it was a big commitment. He didn't like it, but he understood what she was saying and he loved her so he agreed to give her more time.

Murphy's phone rang and he answered it. He got up and walked to the terrace as he whispered to Brenda "I'll be back." She nodded approvingly as she sat on the couch thinking about Sonny and Jax and how they both ruined her wedding day. She knew she couldn't go through with that pain again. She walked out onto the terrace to see Murphy, who was already off the phone. "So. Who was that?" asked Brenda. "My agent. I have to fly to Russia tomorrow morning. I just wish you could come with me" Murphy said. He was trying so hard to convince Brenda to come with him. Brenda looked at him and said "The Russians and I don't get along that well. I think I'll hang back." Murphy looked disappointed. Murphy hugged Brenda, told her to think about the proposal and then he left Brenda standing on the terrace. Brenda walked back inside the hotel room and sat down on the couch.

_**Chapter 2: Will You Consider Going Back?**_

For some reason Brenda couldn't get Sonny off her mind. She decided to try and sleep since she couldn't go anywhere. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door. Brenda asked who it was and when Suzanne answered, Brenda opened it. Suzanne was being paranoid as usual, but she had every reason to be. Brenda didn't believe that she was in any really big danger, but she was. Suzanne told Brenda to go back to Port Charles, but Brenda refused. Brenda left Port Charles to leave all the horrible memories behind her. She couldn't go back to those horrible memories. Nothing and no one was going to make her go back.

Suzanne looked at Brenda and said "If you're attacked again, will you go back?" Brenda looked at Suzanne and said "I will _consider_ it." Suzanne knew that Brenda could only be safe in Port Charles, but she couldn't force Brenda to go back if she didn't want to. Suzanne warned Brenda about the Balkan, but Brenda didn't believe that she was in danger. Brenda was just being Brenda. Always making things seem better than they are.

Suzanne was kind of curious as to why Brenda didn't want to go back to Port Charles, but Brenda just told her that she had Cartullo and ASEC. Brenda couldn't leave all that behind to go to Port Charles. Suzanne told Brenda to watch her back and then walked out of the hotel room.

Brenda walked out onto the terrace. She thought about Murphy's proposal. She thought that maybe Murphy would be different than Sonny and Jax. Murphy wouldn't leave her at the altar. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. Can I see you?" asked Brenda. "Ya sure. Why?" asked Murphy. "I have to tell you something" said Brenda. They both hung up the phone and Murphy headed out to see Brenda. Brenda went back inside, sat on the couch, opened her laptop and searched Port Charles News. She found out something that put her into a slump. The love of her life, Sonny Corinthos, was having a bail hearing. She could never keep Sonny out of trouble.

As she read on she thought it was crazy. "Sonny Corinthos shoots rival mob boss, John Zacchara, point blank in the chest. John Zacchara was found with no gun." Brenda couldn't read on. She new that it was nonsense. She was around mobsters for so many years that she knew that no mobster walks around on public streets with no gun. In some way she wish she could help prove Sonny's innocence, but in another way she was glad that she was not involved in Sonny's drama.

_**Chapter 3: My Past Is Crazy**_

Brenda knew that her heart belonged to Sonny, but she knew that she couldn't hold onto Sonny. She still loves Sonny, but she knows that she will never see him again. She can't hold onto something that she will never have. She knew that before she could even think about accepting Murphy's proposal, she would have to tell him about her past.

Moments later Murphy showed up at the hotel room and Brenda told him to sit down. They were sitting on the couch and Brenda told Murphy that she had something to tell him. He listened to her as she told him about Sonny ruining her two weddings to Jax. Murphy told her how sorry he was and she said that there was more. "I got married. Yes I made it down the altar and we said our vows. It was a wedding of convenience. I wanted Jax to think I moved on and Jason was there" said Brenda. Murphy looked interested. "Then when I was supposed to marry Sonny, he left me at the altar" said Brenda. "Oh man. That's awful" said Murphy. "But wait. Sonny didn't have the decency to tell me himself. He sent his friend to do it. I was embarrassed in front of my family and friends. Then about a year later, I found him. I confronted him. He told me that he left me to protect me. Of course I didn't believe him" said Brenda. Murphy noticed that Brenda was smiling and when he asked her why she said "You'll probably get mad, but I have to tell you. Sonny may have hurt me in so many ways, but he will always have a large piece of my heart." Brenda looked at Murphy who looked mad and upset. Brenda told him that if he wanted to call off the wedding, he could. He insisted that they still get married.

Murphy knew that Brenda had some crazy things happen to her in the past, but he didn't know how crazy the things were. Murphy wasn't thrilled that Sonny had a huge piece of Brenda's heart, but he understood that when you care about someone it's hard to let them go. Murphy didn't think much of Sonny because he was halfway around the world and Brenda hadn't seen him in years. Murphy knew that with time, he could remove Sonny from Brenda's heart.

Murphy left to get ready for his flight the next morning and Brenda went to lock the doors and windows. She didn't believe that she was in any danger, but she had to admit that Suzanne had her kind of spooked. Even though Murphy told Brenda that they should still get married, Brenda knew that Sonny having her heart would ruin it.

_**Chapter 4: The Wedding**_

Two months later, Murphy was done his movie and he and Brenda were getting married. Suzanne was Brenda's maid of honour and she was wearing a red dress. Brenda was already in her wedding dress as Suzanne was fixing her hair. Brenda was doing her makeup. Brenda tried to think of the positive, but let's face it. Brenda hasn't had much luck with marriage. Why should this time be any different?

Suzanne looked up at the wall clock and said "Time to go. You ready?" Brenda looked at her and nodded no. Suzanne stopped Brenda from running out the door. Brenda tried to fight her way out, but Suzanne grabbed her and slightly shoved her back. Suzanne closed the door and then stood in front of it. She asked Brenda what was wrong. Brenda looked at Suzanne and then sat on the chair. Brenda had tears building up in her eyes and she told Suzanne about Sonny and Jax. Brenda had many doubts in her mind. She was worried that Murphy would leave her at the altar, or his long lost wife would show up, or he just wouldn't bother to show up.

Moments later, Suzanne had convinced Brenda to go through with the ceremony. Suzanne headed out of the room and checked whether everything was set. Murphy's best man told Suzanne that Murphy was in his room and he was going to be at the altar by the time Brenda made it down the aisle. Suzanne went back to Brenda. Suzanne opened the door to the room and said "It's show time." Suzanne walked over to Brenda, grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said "It'll be a success. Trust me." Brenda and Suzanne walked out of the room and down the long hallway. Suzanne was in front of Brenda and she looked through the doors, straight down the aisle to see Murphy's best man walking toward them.

Murphy's best man told them to go to the altar and he would try once again to get Murphy out of his room. Suzanne and Brenda headed to the altar and Murphy's best man went to Murphy's room. Suzanne and Brenda were standing at the altar while Murphy's best man was knocking on Murphy's door, telling him to open up. Murphy wasn't answering, so his best man picked the lock to the door and opened it ever so slightly. No one was in the room, but it was a mess. It looked like someone was struggling in the room. Murphy's best man backed away from the door and ran down the hall to the doors. He was thinking of how he was going to tell Brenda what he found.

He walked down the aisle to Brenda. Brenda knew from the look in his eyes that Murphy was nowhere to be found. He whispered in Brenda's ear what he had found. He told her that she can tell everyone what had happened. She turned around to everyone and said that there was going to be no wedding because the groom is nowhere to be found. People were coming up to Brenda extending their deepest apologies and then they were heading out. Suzanne placed her hand on Brenda's shoulder as the final few people headed out. Murphy's best man walked over to join them and everyone had left. Murphy's best man apologized to Brenda and headed for the door, when something blocked his way.

There in the doorway, was Murphy. He was out of breath and he ran to Brenda. Although she was upset, she decided to let him explain. "I was in the room getting ready, when some guys came in through the door. They took me, one on either arm, out of the room. Once I got out of the door I managed to let out a little scream. I guess it was loud enough for some man to hear because he showed up. He pulled a gun on the guys and told them to release me. They got scared and they released me. I came running back here" he said. "Wow. You had a crazed afternoon. Do you remember what the guy who saved you looked like? You know so if we see him, we can thank him" Brenda said. Just then Brenda heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turned around and Murphy said "That's the man who saved me."

Brenda stood there in shock as she looked at the man who saved Murphy. She managed to stutter out a "Thanks Jason. What are you doing in Rome?" Jason looked at her and said "You were in danger and as much as I can't stand you. I will always protect you." Brenda began to have tears build up in her eyes as she went to thank Jason with a hug. Brenda turned to Murphy, grabbed his hands in hers and said "Murphy. I love you, but this incident today happened because of me. I am really going to sound like Sonny here, but I can't put you in danger. I can't marry you." Murphy just stood there with a look of hurt in his eyes. He didn't care if he was in danger, he loved Brenda.

Jason and Suzanne tried to convince Brenda that she should marry Murphy, but Brenda's mind was made up. Like Sonny, Brenda had to let the one she loved go for their own safety. She didn't like it. She didn't want to let him go, but she couldn't live with herself if anything bad happened to Murphy because people wanted her. She apologized to Murphy and ran off with tears streaming down her face. Jason and Suzanne followed her, leaving Murphy standing there with tears in his eyes. Jason and Suzanne caught Brenda and that's when Suzanne suggest that Brenda go back to Port Charles. Jason thought it was a great idea and Brenda had to admit that it was great too.

Jason took Brenda on a plane and headed back to Port Charles and the stories there are a whole new adventure. So fourth time wasn't the charm for Brenda. Will there be a fifth? Maybe, but we'll have to see.


End file.
